This invention generally relates to highlighting or recommending text to a user looking at a document on a display screen. Embodiments of the invention are well suited for recommending text to a user looking at a lengthy document on a small display screen such as a mobile communications device.
People today often read or look at lengthy documents on display screens. Often people are not interested in an entire document, but only in a part of the document or in some of the topics or sub-topics discussed in the document. More and more commonly, people use small display screens such as those on mobile phones or tablets to look at lengthy documents. Navigating through very lengthy documents on a small video screen can be difficult. Typically, the screen is very small, so that users need to scroll many times to finish reading a long document. Further, users usually read lines of text at a glance; and when scrolling a long document, this may lead to misreading or misunderstanding the text. Also, readers often read a document on a mobile phone over a number of separate, brief periods of time; and when a reader wants to resume reading a text, it is difficult for a reader to find quickly his or her interested term/sentence/paragraph in long text. There is a need to recommend text to a user looking at a lengthy document on a small display screen.